


Fanvid - Shiro - My Body Is A Cage

by suzvoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Fanvids, Gen, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Shiro's body has always turned against him.





	Fanvid - Shiro - My Body Is A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 7x01. There's some Sheith, but it's mostly in the background and this is absolutely a vid about Shiro. Song is My Body Is A Cage by Peter Gabriel.
> 
> SOMEONE CUT THIS GUY SOME SLACK ALREADY!!

  
[Direct Link](https://youtu.be/7MUXY2XSjwA)


End file.
